


Just a Kiss, A Touch

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, hung Victor, it's porn fam, manage a tois, post barcelona banquet, three way, victor is the middle of a skater sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: After the Barcelona banquet, Victor, Chris, and Yuuri retreat to a hotel room to enjoy pleasures of the flesh





	Just a Kiss, A Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morrindah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrindah/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORRINDAH! I hope you like it <3 I'm sorry it's short *sweats*

There were no hard feelings. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t some making up to be had, nor making out. 

Chris was resplendent on the bed. He laid back, sprawled carelessly on the sheets as he watched Yuuri towel off, fresh from the shower. Victor’s hair was damp on his forehead, and he brushed it from his face as he watched.

“You always have such a nice ass,” Chris said. His eyes lingered on the curve of Yuuri’s back. “Not as nice as mine, of course…”

“As if anyone could beat yours,” Victor said, though he was watching the towel slide down Yuuri’s thighs, catching each shimmering droplet of water. “Best ass in figure skating six years running.”

Yuuri stuck his hips out a little. He probably didn’t even realize he did it. Sometimes he had no idea how much power he had. Sometimes he knew perfectly well. This seemed like the former, with soaked hair hanging in his face and his glasses half-fogged from the hot shower. His eyes were unfocused. 

“Yuuri’s is magnificent as well, of course,” Victor continued. He sat down on the bed beside Chris, looking him over. He was stripped down, not just physically, but emotionally, and it made him beautiful.

His eyes were heavily lidded, half closed with his lashes fluttering along his cheekbones. Strong legs were sprawled over the bed, loosely parted, a cock soft between muscular thighs. His chest rose and fell with each quiet breath. 

In the wake of the Grand Prix Finals, this was how they would celebrate another competition that had come to a close. This wasn’t just a celebration for Yuuri’s silver, or Victor announcing his return. 

It was everything, a promise of another season together on the ice, another challenge, another race to the top of the podium. It was more intense now than ever. 

“You do this often?” Yuuri asked. His cheeks were a soft shade of red. “I’m not...judging. I’m just curious.” Yuuri had seemed so stuck on that word, curious. Victor had seen the way Yuuri’s breath had caught at the thought. 

Sex between two was fine and good, and their sex life certainly wasn’t lacking. But to add a third to their bed, especially a lover like Chris, was something fascinating and new. 

Victor had worried Yuuri would be jealous, wouldn’t be inclined to share. But Yuuri, at least when sober, seemed quite comfortable with his stranglehold on Victor’s heart, seemed to know at least somewhere inside him that Victor was his and his alone. 

A manage-a-trois was not the kind of sexual liaison that was going to split them apart. It was something fun. A new taste of pleasure. 

Victor was almost shaking with excitement. His two favorite sexual partners in one bed, both of them looking so soft and beautiful he couldn’t stand it. 

“Mon lapin,” Chris called, “you’re getting distracted. I’m all ready for you and you’re just staring into space.”

Yuuri stepped around the bed, kneeling on the bed near Chris’s face. He stroked the soft stubble on Chris’s cheek. Victor moved between Chris’s thighs, and he watched as Yuuri knelt over Chris, giving him a shy kiss on the cheek. 

Chris smiled up. His hands combed through Yuuri’s hair, pulling the glasses off the bridge of his nose and carefully setting them aside before pulling Yuuri into a deep kiss. Victor was transfixed, spellbound by the way Chris effortlessly pulled soft, pleased noises out of Yuuri just by using his lips, his tongue, skimming his hands feather-light over Yuuri’s neck. 

They were beautiful and Victor was aroused. 

He reached for the bottle of lube, warming it between his fingers. For a few moments, he was content to slick his fingers up, watching the slowly building tangle of tongues. Yuuri often started shy in sex, and the new partner was throwing him for a loop.

But Chris was warm, welcoming, and he was an expert at making people at ease. 

Chris barely let out a sound as Victor pressed the first finger inside him. His body was already loose and stretched, worked open in the relaxing heat of the hotel room shower. Victor added a little more lube and worked his fingers in, testing the stretch.

Chris moaned into Yuuri’s mouth. His legs twitched around Victor, his body sucking the fingers in deeper. Victor bowed low over Chris’s body. His cock was slowly stiffening, and Victor wrapped his lips around the head, laving it with his tongue before pulling back and leaving a soft kiss on the tip. 

His fingers pulled out and dipped back into Chris’s warm, wet hole, scissoring him open, searching for that little bump inside that would bring him the most pleasure. It was a few long, heated moments as the cock stiffened in Victor’s mouth. He let his eyes slide up, following the line of Chris’s body, until he spotted Yuuri. 

They were locked in a heated kiss, sending a pulse of blood straight to Victor’s cock. Chris’s hand had slid between Yuuri’s thighs, slicking over his cock, fondling his balls, cradling it in his fingers and touching with just the right amount of pressure, of pleasure. 

He must have done something with his fingers because Yuuri cried out, tipping his head back in pleasure, and Chris took the chance to wriggle closer to his thighs, cradling his head between Yuuri’s legs.

He sucked one of Yuuri’s balls into his mouth and fondled the other with his fingers, until Yuuri was stroking his hair and rocking his hips, his head back and his eyes vacant with pleasure. His cock was fully erect, straining painfully hard and flushed at the tip, leaving a little bit of precum dribbling against his stomach where the tip bobbed against him. 

Victor groaned. He was losing his composure fast. He needed to be inside. 

“Just fuck me already, Victor,” Chris crooned. Victor was helpless to resist.

He grabbed Chris by the thighs, hitching his legs up and over his shoulders. Muscle coiled under Chris’s golden, perfectly tanned abs, his body flexing back and revealing the curve of his ass. Victor lined up and started to ease in. He rolled his hips slowly. It opened up for him so well. 

Chris groaned low as Victor pressed inside. Yuuri must have felt the vibrations, because his thighs trembled and a low moan of his own slipped out his lips. Every inch was like heaven, clutching at the girth of Victor’s cock, squeezing him, pulling him in. 

Victor bottomed out and stalled. He was going to lose it. The rush, the sensation, it coiled inside him like liquid fire, pooling in his belly and screaming for release. He stopped balls deep, catching his breath. His cock twitched, and Chris’s walls clenched around him. 

“Oh god, Victor… forgot how big you were,” Chris grunted. 

Yuuri let out a breathy laugh. His fingers stroked over Chris’s face, his expression fond. “It feels good, doesn't it? Victor’s cock is so nice. So big…”

Yuuri’s voice was dreamlike as he crooned to Chris, combing his fingers through golden curls as Chris lavished his cock and balls in attention. Yuuri’s eyes fell half closed. 

Victor drew his hips back, listening for the telltale catch of Chris’s breath to drive his hips back in, starting up a steady pace. 

He bowed low over Chris, kissing his way up Chris’s chest, along his collarbone, up the neck, leaving smatterings of dark bruises as he went. Chris’s jawline was scruffy against Victor’s lips, the shadow just enough to drive Victor a little crazy and to leave a lovely, rosy blush on Yuuri’s thighs where it rubbed. 

Chris made soft, overwhelmed sounds as Victor sucked another hickey onto his throat. Victor smiled, then pulled back with a little sucking sound, following the line up to where Yuuri’s cock was bobbing in the air. 

His hips kept a slow, steady pace, milking pretty sounds from deep in Chris’s chest. Yuuri’s hands were clutching, the left raking through tangles of damp blond curls, the right brushing out wet silver strands between his fingers. 

The most lovely sounds spilled from Yuuri’s throat, a soft, repetitive whine that escaped with every swirl of Victor’s tongue, every hard suck and soft lick to the skin of his balls that Chris delivered. 

“Please-” Yuuri gasped, his eyes screwed shut. “Ah, feels so good-” It was music to Victor’s ears. Chris was too steady, too assured, too focused on wrecking Yuuri with fingers and lips and tongue, and Victor was going mad.

“So slow, Victor, can’t you go any faster? I’m not going to break,” Chris laughed. His legs came up, wrapping around Victor’s hips, pulling Victor in, inviting him deeper, asking for more, faster, harder. He looked coy with his lips wrapping back around Yuuri’s testicals. 

Their faces were so close, and Victor could see every inch of his flawless skin, the way his hazel eyes glittered. 

Victor huffed, sucking Yuuri’s cock down with a desperate little sound, and his hips rocked a little faster, then faster, faster again, splitting Chris open again. Chris gasped, his adam’s apple bobbing as Victor fucked him just as he liked, harder, deliberately cocking his hips to drag the long, hard length of his cock over Chris’s prostate.

Chris’s legs slipped, falling open on the bed, unable to stay up as Victor started to rail him. He moaned. Victor’s hips sputtered, and he keenly felt the pleasure burning inside him.

“So lovely,” Yuuri moaned. He was watching it all from above, lust in his eyes as Victor claimed Chris deep and fast. “So pretty, both of you,” he said. Chris whined into his thigh, turning his head and sucking a pretty purple mark into Yuuri’s skin. 

Victor gasped, Yuuri’s cock falling from his lips. He gave a hungry little lick to the head. Yuuri’s precome was bitter on Victor’s tongue. He dragged his cheek across it. “Yuuri, Yuuri please,” Victor gasped. He moved one hand from the sheets, where he’d been balancing himself, to rest it on Yuuri’s hip. 

Yuuri’s cock bobbed an inch from his lips, flushed dark with blood, long, hard, perfect, the tip dribbling a bit of fresh precome. 

“What do you need?” Yuuri asked. His eyes were almost black. His wet hair was dripping down his face, and he slicked it back. Suddenly Yuuri was gone.

In his place was Eros, a vision of lust, of passion, a monster who seduced everyone with a wink and a tip of his hips, and left them all aching for more with every fiber of their being. This was Yuuri at his most powerful, a Yuuri who could make Victor rise and fall with a single word, part oceans, bend Victor to his every whim. 

“Fuck me,” Victor breathed. He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s cock. He looked back up, and Yuuri’s eyes were closed. The shyness was gone. 

Yuuri pulled back, leaving a kiss on Victor’s cheek and one on Chris’s cheek as well. He smiled. It was dark and dangerous. Victor was in love. 

A hand skimmed feather-light along Victor’s ass. The fingers traced soft patterns in the skin, probing, touching softly. Victor heard the snap of the lube bottle’s cap. Then a cool, slick finger was pressing inside. 

Victor gasped at the first touch, caught between the warmth wrapping around his cock, the twitching of Chris’s hot, slick body around him, and the cool finger slipping deep inside him. 

The first finger was easy, Victor’s body pliant and always ready for Yuuri’s fingers to roam and play. Another hand was touching as Yuuri worked his middle finger in and out. It squeezed his ass and slipped down, probing at the sensitive spot where Chris and Victor were joined.

He traced the entrance, and Victor and Chris both let out aborted whines, a little hiss breaking out of Chris’s clenched teeth as Yuuri rubbed a cool finger along his skin, up the perineum, teasing his balls before sliding back down to give the same attention Victor’s. 

All the while Yuuri’s fingers worked Victor open with the same methodical attention, same endless sense of innate rhythm that he brought to the ice. Victor cried out when Yuuri’s fingers brushed against his prostate, and Victor had to pause his thrusting into Chris, lay still buried deep inside as Yuuri worked it relentlessly. 

He was a mess, but he was Yuuri’s mess, Chris’s mess, starting to gasp between them, helpless as Chris wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. 

His lips tasted like Chris, like Yuuri, like the champagne they had served at the banquet below. Victor whimpered into his mouth as Chris’s body clenched around him, milking his twitching cock.

“Yuuri, please,” Victor gasped. His hips were twitching again, beyond his own control. It was innate, a need to grind his cock deeper into Chris, spill his seed deep inside, and Victor’s twitchy hips were doing their best to thrust in and out in a desperate, frantic tempo. “Please, more- need more-” 

The fingers pulled out, and Victor was left empty and yet so full of Chris all around him. Chris’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, sucking his own into the space between them. The kiss was something expert, something designed to lure and distract Victor from the movement behind him.

He felt the head of Yuuri’s cock prod against him. 

He whined into Chris’s mouth, his hips jerking back, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Chris and pressing the head of Yuuri’s cock flat against his entrance. He was caught between them, and Yuuri started to press in.

The space between them narrowed, and Victor was almost incoherent as Chris’s body swallowed his cock back up, as Yuuri pressed his cock all the way inside. He tried to move, to writhe, but Chris held him close, stroking his hair, crooning in his ear as Yuuri started to fuck Victor open.

It was too hot, sticky sweaty sweet, Victor trapped between their bodies as they took their pleasure from him, Chris purring in his ear and Yuuri panting into his spine. His eyes closed. He let them carry him away, pulling, pushing, forcing him into whatever spot they wanted him, needed him. 

Yuuri’s hand snaked down and around, pulling at Chris’s cock. “Close, so close,” Yuuri moaned. 

“Me too,” Chris gasped. His fingers clutched tight to Victor’s shoulders, his head back. Victor sucked dizzy kisses into his skin. He couldn’t tell which way was up, what was down. Heat ripped through his body, coiling like fire in his groin and threatening to spill at any minute. 

Chris’s breath caught, and he went still, and then Victor moaned hard as Chris’s walls began to convulse around his cock. Orgasm suited Chris, brought a flush to his cheeks and a sparkle to his eye. 

Yuuri milked him through it, never stilling his hips, still fucking Victor even as Victor had the religious experience of his prostate being fucked hard at the same time as someone orgasmed around his cock. He felt it shudder and build inside him, and he was moaning too loudly, almost wailing as he came, spilling into Chris.

Yuuri’s cock twitched inside, and he felt the tell-tale spill of Yuuri’s own release spilling inside him. They rode their orgasms out, clutching hard at one another, unwilling to let go for even a moment.

Victor was slow to catch his breath. He was limp on Chris’s chest, content to lay there in bliss as his hair was stroked, his cock softening inside Chris’s body. 

Yuuri was the first to pull out, flopping beside them on the bed. His hair was a mess, half slicked back, half back in his face, and he was sweaty and flushed and smiling. 

“That was fun,” he murmured.

“It was,” Chris said. 

Victor murmured his agreement as Chris turned them to their sides, his cock slipping out at last. Sandwiched between his two lovers, Victor could see the future before them. Another year. Another season. 

It was going to be fantastic, and Victor couldn’t wait. 

 


End file.
